


The Cake

by honey_hill



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_hill/pseuds/honey_hill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She gasped, "You traitor!"<br/>The figure sitting at the table had paused when the light turned on, eyes wide and a fork, heavily laden with what Stacie had been after, halfway to her mouth.<br/>She carefully lowered the fork and swallowed guiltily. "I can explain!"<br/>Stacie scoffed, arms crossing over her chest and hip jutting out in a superior gesture. "Oh really? You can explain sitting at the counter in the middle of the night, by yourself, eating the last piece of cake, by yourself, and not even waking your wife?! Please, I'd love to hear your excuse."</p><p>Or, the one where there's a really good piece of cake and bother Aubrey and Stacie want it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knappster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knappster/gifts).



> Trying to work through writers block and ended up with this. Thank you, Knappster, for indirectly giving me this idea.
> 
>  
> 
> I own nothing.

Stacie looked over at the other side of the bed, satisfied that no movement came when she rolled over. She carefully lifted herself up so that she was sitting on the edge. In the dark room, everything seemed so still and quiet that she almost didn't want to leave the quiet bubble. That thought was quickly squashed, however, when she remembered the reason for her middle of the night sojourn.

As quietly as she could, she lifted herself from the bed, her toes curling slightly on the cool floor. She carefully made her way to the door, foot feeling out her path in the dark as her arms extended in front of her, feeling the way for any obstruction.

She cursed quietly as her hands hit the door a little harder than she intended, a quiet _thump_ echoing through the quiet room. She paused, listening for any disturbance from the bed, but smiled triumphantly when she heard none.

As quietly as she could, Stacie eased open the bedroom door, cringing only a little at the barely audible creak of the door's hinges. She'd have to oil them in the morning, she made a note to herself.

She carefully let herself out in the hallway and quietly shut the bedroom door behind her, leaning her head against the frame and heaving a sigh of relief at her success so far. She took a moment to gather herself before pushing away from the wall and carefully feeling her way down the hall to the staircase.

She paused for a moment, listening when she reached the top, and satisfied at the quiet of the house, slowly made her way down the stairs, rolling her foot to not make the telltale thumping sound of someone descending the steps. Her hand trailed lightly on the banister, helping keep her balance as she made her way down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom, she put her left hand to the wall and used the wall as a guide into the kitchen, where her prize for sneaking awaited her. As soon as she crossed from wood-flooring to tile, her hand reached the light switch and she confidently flipped the switch on, cringing with the sudden brightness that flooded the room.

When her eyes adjusted, she saw the absolute last thing she expected.

She gasped, "You traitor!"

The figure sitting at the table had paused when the light turned on, eyes wide and a fork, heavily laden with what Stacie had been after, halfway to her mouth.

She carefully lowered the fork and swallowed guiltily. "I can explain!"

Stacie scoffed, arms crossing over her chest and hip jutting out in a superior gesture. "Oh really? You can explain sitting at the counter in the middle of the night, by yourself, eating the last piece of cake, by yourself, and not even waking your wife?! Please, I'd love to hear your excuse."

"Uh, um.. well," the blonde stammered, wringing her hands together nervously. "You… you were talking about dieting, and uh… I had a craving and like," the blonde paused, a hiccup building in her chest, "it's just so good!" She broke down, sobbing into her hands over the cake in question.

"Oh, Bree," Stacie rushed to the blonde, wrapping her in her arms and rocking her gently. Her wife's pregnant mood swings amused Stacie to no end, but she did feel kind of guilty for setting her off at 2 in the morning. "It's okay," she soothed, rubbing her hand up and down the blonde's back.

"It was just so good!" Aubrey sniffed, starting to gather herself.

"I know, love. I know."

"Wait," Aubrey sat up, wiping her eyes and turning to face Stacie. "Why are you awake?"

Stacie caught off guard, froze. "Uhh…"

"Oh my god," Aubrey breathed, a glare building on her features. "You were going to sneak-eat the cake!"

"Uh, n-no. No. Definitely wasn't going to," she chuckled weakly. "Eat the cake alone in the middle of the night." She looked away from Aubrey, the blush on her face prominent.

"You monster!" Aubrey breathed, poking Stacie in the chest. "Make me feel all guilty for eating cake in the middle of the night when you were going to do the same." She scoffed, sitting up straight, fully composed now. The only sign of her earlier breakdown were the dried tear tracks over her cheeks. "I can't believe you." She reached for the fork again and brought it to her mouth, savoring the morsel.

Stacie, still looking away in guilt didn't notice her resumption of Aubrey's cake eating. "I'm sorry! I didn't expect to see you down here! I thought you were still in bed!"

"Mmhmm," Aubrey reply was muffled by the cake in her mouth. "You're a monthter."

Stacie furrowed her eyebrows and turned back to her wife just in time to see another bite go into her mouth. "Hey!" she shrieked indignantly.

"What?" Aubrey challenged, her eyebrow quirking.

"At least share."

"Mmm, I don't know," she swallowed the cake. "You made your pregnant wife feel bad about eating cake. Not sure you deserve any of the last piece." She cut another piece of the cake and slowly, tauntingly, brought the fork up to her mouth.

Stacie narrowed her eyes. "Don't," she warned.

"Don't what?"

"Don't tease me."

"Who's teasing?" Aubrey asked, putting the cake in her mouth and chewing slowly.

"You bitch," Stacie whispered.

"Oh?" Aubrey narrowed her eyes at Stacie's comment. She slowly cut the last piece of cake in half. "Is that what you really think of me?" The cake made her way back to her mouth.

Stacie glanced at the last piece of cake on the plate, and the forkful making its way to Aubrey's mouth. Her stomach clenched and her mouth filled with saliva with anticipation of the taste of cake. Not thinking about her actions, her hand quickly shot out and grabbed the piece of cake off the fork before quickly shoving it in her mouth.

Aubrey stared at her in shock, and Stacie stared back wide-eyed. "I'm so sorry," she started, but halfway through the apology her eyes darted down to the remaining piece of cake on the plate.

Aubrey followed the glance, and met Stacie's anxious gaze. She narrowed her eyes.

Time seemed to slow down as the two stared each other down. Neither broke their gaze, barely daring to breathe. Stacie's fingers, covered in bits of cake and a smear of frosting, twitched toward the place and it was like a shot being fired from the gun.

Both lunged for the plate at the same time, Aubrey reaching it first, of course since she was closer, but in her haste and excitement her hands bumped the plate, sending it sailing towards Stacie.

Scrambling, Stacie grabbed the plate and lifted it above her head so it was out of Aubrey's reach with a triumphant "ha!"

Aubrey huffed and crossed her arms. "Fine."

Stacie, riding off the high of her win, looked to Aubrey to rub it in her face, but looking at the blonde's slight pout she knew she was out of her element. She slowly lowered the plate and gazed at it wistfully before placing it back on the counter and sliding it back over to the blonde.

Aubrey looked at Stacie, but ultimately smiled and picked the fork back up and scooped the last piece into her mouth, chewing happily.

When she was finished, she eased off of the stool and placed the plate in the sink. She made her way back to Stacie and pecked her lightly on the lips. "Thanks, babe."

Stacie returned the peck absentmindedly, wishing she had gotten up thirty minutes earlier. It took a few seconds, and by this time Aubrey was almost to the entryway of the kitchen, when Stacie realized that Aubrey still tasted like cake. She whirled around and quickly crossed the kitchen in a few strides. She grabbed Aubrey and spun her around, gently pushing her up against the wall and attaching their lips hungrily.

When air became a problem, Stacie pulled back with a quiet "mmm."

"You wanna go to bed now?" Aubrey asked, hands tightening around Stacie's waist to emphasize that kind of bed she had in mind.

Licking her lips, Stacie smiled. "Absolutely."


End file.
